Born to die?
by GoldenHeart333
Summary: Finally. A new school and a new life. Maka could finally forget her old life and start on a newly turned leaf. Or so she thought... MakaxSoul MakaxKid. Yay! I'm writing again!
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS A DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Now on with the show

**Prologue**

Finally. A new school and a new life. Maka could finally forget her old life and start on a newly turned leaf. Or so she thought...

**CHAPTER ONE**

_"Maka, you know I'm still here right?" _A voice said.

"No..." Maka complained, switching sides on her comfortable bed.

_"Even though you started a new school in a different city, you still can't forget about me can you?" _The voice sneered. Somehow that voice seemed familiar. Maka's eyes shot open.

"Shit! I have school today!" She said, falling on the floor. This was her first day at her new school the DWMA. She had moved to death city, wanting to escape her old town and _him_... "No I can't think about that she mumbled, opening her closet door. She quickly pulled on her clothes. A plaid mini skirt, a long sleeve button-up top with a yellow vest, tie, and a cloak that went to her ankles. She also wore white gloves and shoes that matched very nicely with her red skirt. These clothes seemed tight to her, considering she was use to just a white shirt, 4 sizes to big.

_"You only wore it because it made him happy..."_ She told herself. Oh well, at least she had proper attire on now. She grabbed her backpack which had her school supplies and her favorite book in it ,then took a long look around her tiny apartment and headed out the door, making sure that she didn't forget anything.

"Okay, today was the big day, the day where she finally got to school."

As Maka rushed up the stairs to the big glass doors leading into the academy she took out her book, figuring that she still had time left. Her nose was buried deep into the book, and _thump_ she fell on the ground, book still in hand. She looked up at three people, glaring down at her.

_"Oh, I'm sorry."_ She said trying to get up. Maka then saw that she ran into three girls. The one on the left had dark brown hair and eyes. Her black leggings almost reaching the hem of her skirt. The one on the right had a fat ugly face and was glaring at Maka like a little kid does when they have just eaten a rather rotten piece of candy. The one in the middle had the meanest look about her. She had short pink hair and was also wearing the same clothes as the one on the right.

"Hey Kim, what do you want to do about this one?" The dark-haired girl on the left said.

" I don't know yet. We still don't know if shes cool or not Jacqueline" Kim replied.

Oh, so they were those type girls, Maka said in her head. She wondered why they didn't do anything yet, for she hadn't heard their conversation. Maka also wondered why they didn't allow her to stand up and move out their way. She started to contemplate what she would do if they didn't let her pass. She was about to say something when-

"Hey, Blondie, why don't you tell us your name?" Kim asked, coldness in her tone.

"Maka". She replied shorty.

"So you like to read books?"

"Yes."

"Where was your old school?"

"Home schooled." Well, that wasn't completely true, for her ex-boyfriend taught her _plenty_ of things she did not want to know about.

_"Hehe, told you that you can't stop thinking about me." _His voice creeped up again.

"Your a prick," Maka said. She then covered her mouth because she realized she had just said that out loud.

"What did this bitch just say to me?" Kim almost screamed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean t-"

But before she knew it she was pinned on the wall that suddenly appeared behind her. Sometimes she could be so unobservant.

**Maka 1st person**

Kim's breath smelled like a garbage can. Could someones breath smell so badly? And she was a girl too!

"Me?" Kim spat, sounding out each syllable. I then noticed that Kim had what looked like a branding iron in her hand, the dark-haired girl was gone.

"Oh well," a smirk creeping up on her face, "I have decided that you aren't cool,"

I tried to get away but she somehow had an iron grasp. As the iron got dangerously to me I closed my eyes, ready to brace myself. I felt a cool breeze and a husky voice, but I dared not open my eyes.

"Kim, its not cool to pick on the new kid," The voice in front of me said.

"The hell with that, she bumped into me, then called me a prick!" Kim said.

"Whatever we'll talk later, just let her go."

"Humph. Fine, but this won't be the last of me Blondie!"

I felt her hands release me, and fainting footsteps. I fell to my knees on the dirty floor and finally opened my eyes. The boy that saved me had wild spiky white hair, tamed by the tan band he was wearing around his forehead. He had a yellow and black blazer on with a symbol of a soul on the back. He also had maroon pants on with big black and yellow boots that matched his jacket. I couldn't see his face though for he was facing away from me.

He suddenly turned. I gasped as frightened emerald eyes met non-emotional crimson ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I will try and update as soon as I can but if I don't I'm sorry! *Goes into corner and cries***

**Maka: Um...are you okay?**

**Soul: Hey, shouldn't we get on with the story?**

**Maka: Yeah. Maka...CHOP**

**Me: Ow Ow Ow fine here we go!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Maka Pov**

As I stared into his eyes he looked away, picked up my book that had skidded across the floor, handed it to me and said in a bored tone,

"C'ya,"

"Hey wait, where-"

"I wouldn't bother." A masculine voice interrupted.

I turned around and saw a boy with jet black hair, and three perfectly even stripes going down one side of his head. He had golden eyes and a black suit, hands in his pocket and everything.

"Um, hi, do I know you?" I asked as he gave me a hand to get off the floor with. I gladly took it.

"No but my name is Death th-WoW! You're perfectly symmetrical!" He said, staring at my pigtails in wonder."

I slowly started to back away.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, he gets that way sometimes,"

Two girls suddenly appeared out of no where, taking a stance on either side of the boy. This day keeps getting weirder and weirder...

_Is it better then when you were living with me?_ Oh no, it's that voice again.

"Um, hello?" The girl on his left said. She had black jeans on, cowboy boots, a cowboy hat and a red shirt that showed her belly. Wait, was that even appropriate?

"Sorry!" I said, staring back at the boy.

"My name is Death the Kid," The boy said, putting out his hand yet again so I could shake it.

"Maka," I sighed taking his hand. Its not like I don't like him, its just that I'm not very good at socializing with anyone.

"This, is Liz," He said, motioning to the one who spoke to me.

"And this is Patty," He motioned to the other one who was clutching a stuffed giraffe, laughing loudly.

I waved at them, grabbed all my books and started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kid questioned.

"I think we are going to be late for class." I turned back around, a fake smile on my face. I haven't smiled in months, so why start now? He seemed to have completely forgotten that we even had school at all, but he shrugged it off. We all went inside together then.

I then went to my first class after I stopped by my locker to get my binders. As I opened the door I stared. Was I late? I couldn't recall a bell ringing, but I wasn't surprised, after Kid and I went inside I put my ear-buds in, my subconsciousness consuming me in the music.

"So, you finally decided to come to class?" The professor said, as he looked at me. To be honest he kind of scared me. He had stitches on his face, round glasses, and-was that a screw in his head? I looked at my class schedule. . Wait what? Why is it _Dr_.Stein instead of just ? Just then I heard a snicker at the back of the Colosseum shaped classroom. Stein seemed to notice it too and I saw a shiny utensil fly towards the person who snickered. So _thats_ why, I guessed. I looked over to the person he threw it at. Kim? Why wasn't I surprised?

A slow smile crept up on 's face.I was starting to think he was a bit crazy...

"Maka and Kim," He suddenly said. What was he talking about?

"Maka do you have a weapon?" Stein said, turning back to me. I felt everyone staring at me.

_Of course you do Maka, remember?_

Crap. It was that voice again.

"No," I simply replied.

"Well then, you and Soul can work together for now."

The boy from earlier put his head up from his desk at the mention of his name. A few girls giggled.

"Wha-?" He mumbled.

"Soul, this is your temporary partner." Stein said, quite annoyed at the sleeping Soul.

He grumbled.

"Whatever, let's get this over with then." Soul said, getting up from his chair, walking to the front of the classroom.

**THIS IS A DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.**

**SOUL: NOW THAT WAS SOME CHAPTER!**

**MAKA: HEHE NOW I CAN KICK KIM'S ASS**

**SOUL: IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :P**

**ME: YEAH I'LL UPLOAD AS SOON AS I CAN**

**MAKA:YOU BETTER NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!**

**ME: PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS A DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**CHAPTER 3**

Soul took his place next to me and Kim descended down the stairs earning high-fives and Jacqueline following right behind her.

"So, here are the rules. Once I say go, Soul and Jacqueline must turn into their weapon forms. But this time there is a twist. Once the weapon has transformed, it cannot return back to human form until the fight is over, and I decide when it is." said evilly backing up to sit with the rest of the class and observe.

**MAKA'S POV**

I could hear whispers in the crowd.

"Who do you think is going to win?"

"Kim, duh, she's one of the to students!"

"Yeah but soul is fighting too."

"Oh yeah, he's the best, but it really depends on the miester, if she isn't good then they will definitely lose."

I then focused my attention back on Stein. He hushed the crowd with a comment about dissecting them. He asked if we were ready. He first looked at Kim. She nodded and gave me an evil smile. He then looked at me. The last fight I had was exactly 3 months ago when _he_ taught me how to fight. I gulped and nodded. I would try and avoid that method but if necessary I would be able to use it.

"Okay then, if your both ready then GO!"

Both Soul and Jacqueline turned into their weapon form. Jacqueline turned into a flamethrower rod and I looked at the magnificent weapon in my hand. It was a handsome red and black scythe. _Are you ready?_ He said, half his body reflecting off of the scythe.

"Yeah," I said quietly, getting into a defensive stance. Kim then lunged at me Jacqueline in front of her. She swung at me and I did a back-flip onto the wall. I heard gasps from the crowd and smiled. Kim would be easy to beat. But I was wrong.

"So you aren't just a bookworm then," she smiled, getting off the floor.

"I was hoping not to waste my energy with you, but I guess I'll just have some fun." She then launched herself at me, flamethrower ready to strike, I easily avoided it by jumping into the air but then I heard her shout "Shadow Clone Flame!" Oh no, I thought, still in the air. I braced myself and felt the scythe slip out of my hands. So that was her motive all along.

"Ha, you didn't she that, did you?" Kim yelled landing on her feet. I backed into the wall. **(A/C Where do all these random walls come from?)**

She slowly crept forward, but what she didn't know was I was good at dodging attacks. Well most of them...She came again and I ducked. She swung again and again and I just kept dodging them. I could hear snickers in the class and Kim started to get annoyed.

"I'll just finish it with this," She said hopping onto Jacqueline. What the hell? She could fly?

"Jackie, you ready?" She said. I looked over to Stein and he was-sleeping? Great. I'm skrewed.

_Not completely Maka honey._ I shook my head. Get Out, Get OUT! I screamed in my head, I wasn't going to do that.

_Let the madness I placed in you go wild._ He said. I was about to give in when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I fell back, coughing up blood, black blood...Kim had moved forward without me realizing it, I couldn't move...

"It does more then hurt you," I heard Kim's voice say. "I put a sleeping charm on over their and that hit had a special move attached to it." She smirked, "You can't move, I won,"

Just then Stein woke up, I slowly turned my head in that direction and he was starring wide-eyed at the destroyed classroom. He then looked at me.

"This match is ov-"

"No." I said, just loud enough for everyone to hear me. They then started to murmur again.

"Is she crazy?" One said

"That's guts right there." Another said.

"BUT ITS NOT BETTER THEN YOUR GOD!" A kid in blue hair said standing on-top a desk .

"Calm down Black Star, or I'll kill you" A girl with a long ponytail said.

"NO." I said louder, ignoring everyone else.

_Very good Maka. Give into the power and let madness wash over you._

I finally gave in.

**Soul POV**

What the hell? This was so uncool. I slipped out of the new girl's fingers and ended up on the floor, ignored by everyone else. I couldn't change into my human form, otherwise we would automatically lose. Wait, why did I even care?

I was about to change back when I saw a dark glow from across the room. I shifted in my scythe form (which was really uncomfortable) and stared at the glowing black orb floating in the middle of the room. I looked at the crowd. Everyone was gawking at the ball of darkness, some were even standing to get a better view. I then looked at BlackStar who had this_ I'm the star here why did she steal the spotlight_ look on his , did his face just say _she_ stole the spotlight from me?

I looked around the destroyed room once more. The new girl was no where to be found.

I then turned back to the black orb. _was that her?_ I asked myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

What was the feeling? I know I**'**ve felt it before, the feeling of...power...my voice trailed of, the darkness swallowing me whole but I could only view it from a 3rd persons perspective. I stood there, watching myself become more and more like _him_ but staying enclosed in a flawless black orb, floating in the air of the classroom. Was everyone staring at me? I guess that should be expected, for they haven't seen anything like this before. But I have. All too well.

**Stein POV**

Interesting. How could a little child like this en-dower so much black blood, be both a weapon and miester, all the while staying _sane! _I would need to do experiments on this one. I looked back up at the hovering ball that was growing bigger by each passing second, not to mention more dangerous as well.

"Oh well" I mumbled, sadness in my tone from having to stop the fight instead of observing it.

I then strode over to wear the two girls were fighting (well one turning into who knows what while the other one stood back and stared like everyone was doing) and stood, between them.

"This fight is over!" I yelled, placing both hands on either side of me, ready if they attacked. It was Maka I was most worried for, fearing that she might attack at any moment.

**Maka POV**

I wanted to stop the fight, but how? The blackness had already took over, claiming my soul for its own. I knew that the only way to stop it was to destroy everything in its path, even if it meant destroying me along with it. I saw Stein get up from his seat with a disappointed look on his face. He then came over and stood between my de-attached self and Kim. I then saw the orb. It was starting to move.

_Oh no this is it_ I thought, looking in horror as the orb started to disappear. It was the only vulnerable time during my flight off to "lala land".

Wait. _This is my chance!_ I practically screamed (in my head of course), concentrating all my energy into making it stop.

**Soul POV**

This was probably one of the most uncool I've ever witnessed. The worst part is that I can't do anything about it. Oh well, guess I'll just watch the show I thought, partially annoyed.

As I looked up at the black ball I saw that it was starting to disappear. Was she doing that?

Of course I knew it was dangerous but no one else was doing anything except for Stein, who was standing in between the two. What an idiot.

Just then the orb completely disappeared, leaving an unconscious Maka plummeting towards the ground.

"MAKA!" I shouted, transforming back into my human form, I started to run towards her but the symmetry boy beat me. Why do I even care? I asked myself, astounded that I actually did something for a change.

**Maka POV**

I eyes shot open but I immediately shut them because of the bright light. I couldn't feel my arms or legs. I guess they just went limp when I was stuck in that ball and my mind just recovered before them. I then opened my eyes again, slower this time and focused on the figure sitting next to me.

"Ah, so your finally up," Kid said, staring into my eyes. I looked down and saw that he was holding my hand. Of course I couldn't feel it but I still blushed. He noticed this and pulled his hand out of mine carefully making sure that he wouldn't hurt me in the process.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, putting his head down so I couldn't see his face. I tried to say something but my mouth wouldn't move so I just stared at him. Just then I heard someone enter the room.

"So your up then?" said, clipboard in hand. He was a teacher and the nurse? I turned to face him, feeling coming back into my neck and shoulders.

"I injected an anti-pain venom in you so you couldn't feel the pain. You have been out for two days but Kid insisted he'd stay here just in case. The feeling should be coming back to you soon though, and your wounds are healed. Also you have a lot of visitors outside, and the gifts are starting to pile up," Stein said, turning around to head out the door again. This time I heard murmurs from outside.

"Is she okay professor,"

"She'll come around soon," he replied.

"Thank goodness; we were starting to worry," another said.

I turned away again. People worrying about me? People waiting for me? Gifts? What's a gift anyway? I mean _he_ use to give me gifts, but those were scary.

_You know I only did it for you're own good Maka, _the voice said. I finally replied back.

_Stop it Asura. I already left you and now I'm starting a new life so don't go and ruin it._

_Whatever Maka, I'll be there in one months time, so be prepared._

So the voice is really him, not just a part of my mind. Wait, did he just say?

_Hey! What did-_ But he was gone.

**Me: I'm thinking about making it a MakaxKid AND MakaxSoul fic. That's why I put a little KidxMaka in there :)  
><strong>

**Soul: I thought I was the star? That's so uncool.**

**Maka: Yeah right, I"M the star baka! **

**Blackstar: NO WAY! I'M ALWAYS THE STAR!**

**Everyone**: **BLACKSTAR?**

**Me: PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BTW I don't own Soul Eater sadly :( but I DO own this awesome story!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 5**

"I think I'm good now kid," I said, slowly getting up from my bed. It's been 2 more days since I spoke to Asura, and Kid has been with me the whole time. I couldn't say the same about my temporary weapon partner though. I chose to go with the tough girl attitude.

"Kid, it's sweet was sweet of you to stay here with me, but you can leave now, I'm perfectly fine," I grumbled, but he looked doubtful. Just then the door slammed open, I whipped my head around, too fast, and cried out in pain from the motion.

**Death the Kid POV  
><strong>

"Maka!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around her as she screamed. I knew she wasn't okay, she didn't look it either. Her torn clothes were in the corner of the room and all she had on was a hospital gown. It matched her eyes. I blushed, dammit this wasn't the time to be thinking about that right now, I scolded myself and looked up to who came in.

Soul was the one who had entered the room, and was eying me feverishly. So he actually did have emotion. I wouldn't know though for I rarely ever talk to him. I just see him at lunch, sitting with the "cool" group and having at least 10 different girls drooling over him. Maka was still in my arms, not saying a word. I placed her back on the bed. She had fallen asleep. What the heck! I thought to myself but then looked up again for Soul was starting to leave.

"What did you want," I said, annoyed at ruining my _moment_ with Maka. He turned around slowly, hands still in his pockets.

**Soul POV**

"Nothing, Stein just told me I should check up on my temporary partner," I said, not adding that I wouldn't be for much longer.

"Oh," was all that the symmetry boy said. When I walked in here after all the "fan-boys" left, I saw her turn towards me and scream. First of all it was really uncool, second it nearly blew my eardrums out. But what made me really mad was the Death Kid over there grabbed her and _held her close._ Whatever, like I cared anyway. It probably just made me mad cause I was just having a really uncool week.

I turned back around again and headed home.

As I approached my "so-called-home" I found it empty except for a few maids welcoming me back. It wasn't like I was going to search for anyone because I knew they weren't home, well maybe my big brother Wes was, but I never really talk to him. So I just went to my room, taking the spiral staircase instead of the elevator.

Yes, my parents were rich, like filthy rich, and I hated it, knowing that they always had more important things to do instead of spend time with the family. I opened the room to my door and, like always, found it spotless after the maids went through it.

I sighed as I laid down on my King size bed, not bothering to take my shoes off and went to sleep.

**Maka POV**

I opened my eyes again to find that I had made no progress whatsoever escaping from the "doctor-office" smelling room. I looked to my left again, and Kid was no where to be found. That was okay though because I needed privacy to change and get the heck out. I hopped out of the bed, feeling fine now, and went over to where my cloths were. I picked up my yellow sweater vest and groaned. It was completely ruined. I picked up my other articles of clothing and found that they were torn also.

What happened when I was in that ball? I questioned, thinking what my next move should be. The door opened again, for what seemed like the tenth time today and this time it was Kid who came in, coffee in hand.

"Maka?" He asked, bewildered that I was up and moving already. It was normal for me, because one of the "good-gifts" Asura gave me was the power to heal a bit quicker. I looked back to Kid who had put his coffee down on the table that laid beside my hospital bed and was now taking off his suit jacket.

"Um Kid, what are you doing?" I asked, taking a step back. He had on a white shirt that clenched to his body and made me blush for he was really muscular underneath his jacket. That reminded me, I snapped out of my trance and stared as Kid who started to walk forward. I was really starting to feel uncomfortable.

"You looked like you wanted to go out, so I figured since you're clothes are ruined, you needed something to cover up," He said, looking away from me. I still stared at him, unable to move my mouth.

"Well, are you going to take it or not?" Kid said, now turning to face me. His face had turned cherry red from the embarrassment. I walked forward, took the jacket, and put it on. It was really warm.

"Thanks," I mumbled, almost inaudible. But he still caught it.

"No problem," Kid said, picking up his coffee from the table.

"You ready?" He said, now striding out the door.

"Yeah!" I said, following him.

**Death the Kid POV**

I was still wondering about earlier today, and how Soul looked almost jealous when he walked into the hospital room. As we walked down the hallway I was glad that I took away the gifts that Maka's new-found fans were going to give her. I opened the door to my black convertible, letting Maka get inside. **(A/N I don't really want to go into specifics about the car, so let your mind go crazy!)**

"Wow, you own one of these?" Maka asked, hesitating to get in.

"Yeah, my dad got it for me on my birthday," I said, not wanting her to wait out here in the cold any longer. I mean I was fine but I imagined that she would be freezing. She also seemed to notice this.

"Oh, okay," Maka said, getting into the car.

I drove away from the school, asking her where her house was.

**Maka POV**

"Yeah, it's the next left," I said, shivering in Kid's Jacket. He turned left and stopped in front of my tiny apartment complex.

"This is it," I said, getting out of the car.

"Oh, here''s your jacket back." I said, starting to take it off my shoulders.

"Maka. I'm not going to leave you out here in the cold without a jacket." Kid said, looking dour. "Let me walk you back,"

I gladly put the warm jacket back on and started to walk to my apartment.

**Me: I'm going to leave it at that! And sorry about the car thing, I couldn't think about anything :(**

**Tsubaki: That's okay honey, you'll be okay!  
><strong>

**Soul: How about a bat-mobile?**

**BlackStar: NO A BLACKSTAR MOBILE!**

**Tsubaki, Soul and I: *sweatdrop***

**BlackStar: REVIEW FOR YOUR GOD!**

**Me: KakuSaku CHOP!**

**BlackStar: Oww...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I don't own Soul Eater**

**Maka: ...**

**Me: HAHA! You can't say anything to that!**

**Maka: Maka...CHOP!**

**Me: Ouch!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 6**

"Thanks for dropping me off Kid, I really appreciate it," I smiled, looking up at his face.

"Oh, that reminds me, do you want your jacket back, I'm already inside."

"You can keep it, just bring it back to me in the morning," He said, starting to shiver.

"Sorry, I'll just let you go home then, bye Kid!" I said as he started to walk towards his car. I shut the door and sighed. What a horrible first week at school. I guess I should consider tomorrow to be Monday because a whole week had passed since that fight with Kim. Then again I was asleep for most of it.

I decided to skip dinner and went strait to bed, my body still aching from some of the wounds.

**Soul POV**

"Soul-Sama, please get up."

"Go away,"

"Soul-Sama, it's time for school,"

I shot strait up, still dazed from my dream.

"What? Why didn't you tell me this before?" I yelled. The maid looked astonished that I showed any ounce of enthusiasm at all. True, I rarely did anymore, but I wanted to see _her._ I just couldn't stop thinking about her and I had no idea why. I told my maid to get out and I slumped over to my walk in closet. I put on my regular clothes, a jock black and yellow jacket, maroon pants, and my yellow and black shoes. Time to get to school...

**Maka POV**

I slammed off my alarm clock and stared at the plain white ceiling. It reminded me of myself. Just plain and boring, nothing special.

_But Maka, you are special._

Shut up.

_Nope. I don't think I will. Remember that I am going to visit in a month._

Crap I forgot about that. I sat up and went to the closet. I decided that I wouldn't go to school today and take a trip to the mall instead. Even if it would stall him just a little bit I need to change my appearance so he won't recognize me. I sighed as I put on a white shirt and jeans. It was the only thing in my closet besides my uniform. Well, my _past_ uniform. I doubt that I would be able to wear it to school now.

I grabbed my wallet that had about 77 thousand yen (1000 dollars) in it. When I left Asura I had grabbed as much as I could from the drawer he kept his money in. I walked to the door checking yet again if I had gotten everything I needed and headed out the door to the mall.

**Soul POV**

What the hell was this? I looked up at all of the new posters and fan pages that were up on the wall outside of the school. I had a feeling there were more inside as well. What bothered me the most was that all these posters featured _her._ Not me, but her. It was kinda nice to see everyone had moved on from me but it left something in the pit of my stomach. _Loneliness? _No, it couldn't be.

I put my hands in my pockets as I pushed the classroom door open with my back. I had already past the plastered hallways and the murmurs coming from other students. I looked over to my seat and found that BlackStar had gotten here before me. He had a look on his face that I never wanted to pass. The look of complete _jealously. _I hadn't seen that degree of jealously since I stole his spot of school "king" when I moved here.

I then glanced over at the seat where the new girl was to sit at. My heart dropped when I saw that her seat was empty. Dammit! The day I decide to show up on time to school she isn't here! I took my seat and sighed. This was definitely going to be a long day. . .

**Maka POV**

Wow! This top is so _cute_! I said to myself, as I moved up and down the rows of clothes at hot topic. I added it to my growing pile of clothes. This was my last stop for I had already spent almost all of it and Journeys, Pac-sun, Bath n' Body Works and zoomies. I took out my wallet quite awkwardly for my hands were full of different colored bags.

I had exactly 9,221 yen (120 dollars) left and I wanted this shirt really bad. I knew I needed the money for lunch at school but I could go without eating for a few days. I was use to it. Asura would never feed me unless I did something in return.

I shook my head, looking at the price tag again. Great, I could get these pair of jeans as well, then I would be spent. I went up to the cashier and he asked me if this was all. I nodded and put in my new ear-buds (hot pink and a skull :D) I grabbed all of my merchandise and headed out the mall. I had a long day of doing laundry ahead of me. . .

**Me: Sorry it took so long for me to update but I promise the next chapter will come out soon!**

**Maka: I have a bad feeling about this new change in personality...**

**Me: *evil grin* Guess you just have to wait for the next chapter!**

**Maka: Whatever. Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: This will stand for the rest of the series because I'm tired of rewriting it over and over again.**

**Patty: I WANNA SAY IT!**

**Me: Um...okay...**

**Patty: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**Me: Ouch Patty, not so loud!**

**Patty: Sawwyy!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 7**

I opened my newly stocked closet to find it full of my now washed and perfectly new clothes. I admired it more a minute until I remembered that today was Tuesday so I dove right into them, trying to find the cutest outfit. Yesterday I got a haircut and got the tips dyed. The tip color was sky blue which fitted my sunny-like blonde hair nicely. I also wore it down instead of pigtails and got bangs over my left eye. **(A/N sorry if you don't like the color, but I thought it would look nice :D)**

I took a quick shower thinking that it didn't really matter much if I came late and put on my clothes. I was wearing a sky blue and black plaid skirt; similar to my old red and black one. For my top I wore a light blue spaghetti tank-top with a matching mini purse. I also wore sky blue converse and neon yellow ankle socks. (They weren't showing because the converse went u to just below my knees aka boot converse)

I scanned the room, grabbed my new hot-pink backpack and headed out the door. As my eyes browsed the clean room I paused at the various books on my highly stocked bookshelf. During my years with Asura I had obtained a high quantity of literature. I bit my lower lip out of habit. If I was to change my appearance, I should go all the way right?

_I'll still find you dear..._

I pretended I didn't hear him and went over to the counter to grab a trash bag. I grabbed as many books as I could and stuffed them into the now overfilled bag. I left one book on the shelf. _Forbidden Magic. _Asura had given me the book after I had mastered my double back-flip. For once I was glad he taught me what he did, because I would had been dead when I fought with Kim. Then again I had _that._ No, I had to avert my attention somewhere else.

I grabbed the trash bag with two hands and shuffled out the door, breathing harder then normal for my books were really heavy. After I dumped it into the bin I headed out to the 1 mile walk it would take me to get to school.

As I reached the steps to the Shibusen I took a big breath. Today I would start on a fresh plate. I knew I only attended this school for about one week now (really only one class period) but I would think that with the battle with Kim had made a name for myself. At least something, I thought, as I took my time up the stairs. I was already thirty minutes late, so whats a few more?

I opened the double glass doors to find that the hallway was empty. I wasn't surprised, class had started a long time ago. After I stopped by my locker to drop my stuff off I decided I would just relax today, so I didn't bother to get any of my stuff.

**Death the kid POV**

She wasn't here today either? I would have to go back to her house today to check up on her. Just then the door creaked open to reveal a blonde girl with a small smile on her face. My jaw dropped open. _Maka?_ No. It couldn't be! This girl standing in front of the class with her hands behind her back couldn't be her.

I heard murmurs grow into full conversations. Stein had a tick mark but didn't say anything. I looked to my right and Soul had looked up from his slumber, his facial expression going from annoyed to astonished. He was gawking, probably just like everyone else, at this beautiful girl standing in front of the classroom, blushing a little bit.

I then looked to my right and saw BlackStar in deep thought. Tsubaki had a worried expression on her face and was the only person in the classroom not looking at this gorgeous girl.

"Is that the new girl?"

"I heard that her name is Maka,"

"Well whatever her name is, she's a total hottie!"

"Too bad man, I call dibs on this chic,"

"Yeah right, if I'll let you,"

I started to get agitated from the conversation that all the guys were having. I was all ready annoyed that the 50 or so posters and fan-pages of Maka had grown to over a hundred and a club already formed, both boys and girls. Now there will probably be more! I saw her walk out of the room as the bell rang signaling our next class. Everyone else, like me, moved in slurred motion, still shocked. Then most of the guys suddenly bolted out of the room, and I was positive that they were heading towards Maka.

The girls headed out as well and the only people left in the classroom was a slightly confused Soul, a furious Kim, Jacqueline already left her, doubtless that she had moved onto Maka. And me, an observer. Would that always be me? Just a bystander watching as the girl of my dreams slowly fades away? On the sidelines as the person that I loved for my whole life loses her soul?

I had seen her when she was taken away by Asura, and I didn't do anything about it. I slammed my fist onto the desk, making the whole row of desks tremble. Soul and Kim had already left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts...

**Me: Okay so I hope this made up for posting so late last time!**

**Kid: I hate to admit it but this is kinda getting pretty interesting...**

**Maka: Really? Sky blue highlights?**

**Me: But they look so cute! ^.^**

**Maka: Whatever...**

**Me: Haha at least I didn't put a picture of a giraffe on it!**

** Maka: *Excalibur face* Eww...**

** Patty: YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH GIRAFFES?**

**Maka and Me: NOPE!**

**Patty: Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Yes! I'm back! Still not to 50 reviews but I feel so bad for leaving you guys hanging! I'm just glad that I haven't disappeared from the face of the earth...that didn't sound right...oh well, enjoy this chapter and I will be posting more soon!**

**Maka: So you finally came back huh?**

**Me: *scratches head awkwardly* Yeah...**

**Maka: Well, in that case *clears throat* Maka...CHOP!**

**Me: I know, I deserved that :/**

**Chapter 9**

"MAKA!" Jackqueline yelled, running up to me in the hallway. Just recently I turned down a boy who asked me out. His face changed from an excited to a pained one in a matter of seconds. If I wasn't trying to pretend to be someone else, I would have probably taken him up on his offer too, but my "new appearance" also meant a "new personality" as well.

"Hi? Isn't your name Jackqueline?" I asked, amused that Jackqueline could change personalities fast. I made sure to note that.

"Yeah, but friends call me Jackie," She said, pulling me into a tight hug. I awkwardly returned it, not really caring who my friend was, but just knowing that I had one made me feel a lot better. Well I guess it didn't really matter now that everyone wanted to be my friend.

"Then you can call me Maka," I said, confirming our friendship. I tried to ignore the fact that she attempted to kill me on my first day here.

"Well, I gotta go, but see me at lunch, okay?" She said, while pulling me into a tight hug and then waving goodbye. Okay, that was officially weird, I thought, rubbing a finger against my head.

"Hey Maka!" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Kid, Liz, and Patty walking over.

"Hey guys," I replied as another of my fake smiles appeared on my face. Kid narrowed his eyes but Liz spoke up.

"Maka, what happened to you?" she asked, pouting just a bit.

"Nothing, I'm still the same me!" I said, trying to make my voice sound confident.

**Death the Kid POV**

"Nothing, I'm still the same me!" she said. No she wasn't. I could tell that her soul wavelength is dissipating slowly. To where, I don't know, but she was _definitely _not the same Maka as when she left with Asura.

"Oh! I gotta go, but catch up with you later!" Maka yelled while running off into the cafeteria.

"Maybe we should go get some grub too Kid," Liz said while Patty just laughed in the background.

"Yeah, good idea, lets go," I said and walked towards the cafeteria. Just before I reached the doors, Soul appeared in between the door and us.

"Can you move it Soul, we're kinda hungry and Patty...well you know what happens when she gets hungry..." Liz said, annoyed. I smiled. Liz and Patty seemed to be the only girls not affected by his "charm".

"Yeah, one thing though symmetry," he replied and walked closer to me. He put his lips close to my ear and whispered,

"Remember, I'm Maka's weapon," he whispered and walked off. I clenched my fist but said nothing.

"C'mon Kid, let's go," Liz said and pushed the Cafeteria doors open.

**Soul PO****V**

That was so uncool! "Remember, I'm Maka's weapon?" What the heck was that? Couldn't I think of something more threatening? Grr, I'm so-

"Hey," I turned around to find Maka sitting on one of the death pillars, hands on each side of her while her legs were crossed. I cleared my throat.

"Hey."

"So you come out here too, just to get some fresh air?" she asked, her emerald green eyes looked into my crimson ones. They seemed so calm, but they held secrets...

"Uh..."

"Hello?" she said in a playful tone. Did she even remember me? I guess not...

"Yeah, I guess," I said back. For some reason I felt hurt but I didn't know why. Before she left with Asura, I did something that I thought that I would never do; I kissed her. But apparently she doesn't remember that...

"I'm having a concert in about five weeks if you wanna come," she said, her eyes still bore into mine.

"Oh, and if you know how to play piano, you can help me out," Maka said while smiling. I could tell that it was fake but I didn't comment on it. Dammit, I couldn't let her get the better of me!

"Hell yeah I know how to play, should I meet you at your place to practice?...or mine?" I asked. This time it was her turn to feel uncomfortable. I smirked.

"Yours is fine," she replied.

"Cool, I'll pick you up after school then, okay?" I said coolly while putting my hands in my pocket and walking off so she couldn't refuse. Take that! I made sure to turn a corner before I let out a big cheesy grin. This feels great! I haven't smiled in a long time!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry that it's so short but I'll update soon!<strong>

**Soul: Yeah, I felt kinda lonely...**

**Kid: ...I feel like the third wheel in this story...**

**Me: Well I guess we'll just have to see!**

**Soul: Don't forget to read and review! **

**Me: AND THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOUR STILL WITH ME! I LUV YOU GUYS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Sorry for the late post! Anyways, here we go!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 10**

I let out a sigh. Why did I tell him about my concert? I'm so stupid sometimes! The door on the roof creaked open again.

"Soul?"

"Uh, no, it's me Maka,"

I turned towards Kid embarrassed. He seemed disappointed...Kid strode over to the pillar I was sitting on and leaned against it with his hands in his pockets and his head facing to the ground.

"Hey, do you wanna hang out today after school?" Kid asked, his head lifted up towards me. Well _this _is going to be awkward...

"Sorry, I can't. I'm hanging out with Soul today, but maybe next time okay?" I said.

"Oh..."

I jumped off the pillar and landed on my feet; it was almost time to go back to class.

"Well, I'll see you later!" I exclaimed before walking back inside. He didn't say anything so I shut the door behind me.

~Time skip~

"See you later Maka!" Jacky yelled behind me. We had become "best friends" over the course of the day so she let me call her that. Soul was already waiting beside his orange motorcycle holding a black helmet.

"You ready Maka?" He asked as he flashed a cheesy grin at me. I could see his shark-like teeth shine brightly in the sun, but it somehow fit the scene perfectly. I ran up to him but stopped as he held out the helmet.

"Here, put it on," he said as he handed me the helmet. He faced away as to hide a blush which ironically reminded me of Kid when he held out his jacket. _Kid..._

"Why aren't you wearing one?" I asked, questioning his motive.

"Don't need it,"

I strapped on the helmet and got behind Soul, who had already got on the motorcycle. I could tell that we were being watched by several other people but I didn't care.

"Hold on tight," he smirked in front of me as he accelerated the bike. I felt myself going back a bit so I held onto his waist for dear life but I made it so that there was still enough space between us. The ride to his house was pretty long because he lived far away from the school. We stopped in front of an elegant looking gate.

"Wait here," Soul turned around to me before he got off his bike. He took out a card from his front pocket and walked over to the farthest part of the gate, slid the card through the slot, walked back over, and got on the bike again. As soon as he was back on the gate opened, revealing the most magnificent garden I have ever seen! It went on for what seemed like miles!

"Ready?" he asked and I could only nod. Where was his house anyways? I closed my eyes and rested the side of my head on his back, enjoying the ride.

"We're here," he said, not a long time after. I opened my eyes and rested my chin on his shoulder sleepily. He had a _huge _smirk on his face. I looked down to see my arms were wrapped fully around him...

"AhhAHH!" I yelled and wrenched myself away from him. I fell off the bike and hit the ground on my butt.

"Ouch..." I muttered and took off the annoying helmet. Why should I be the only one to wear it?

"You need any help?" Soul questioned, the smirk was still on his face. He held out one hand while the other one was in that cheesy jacket of his.

"Thanks," I reached up and took it. He pulled a little too hard and I went past him, our cheeks brushed up near enough that they could have been touching. _Touching..._He whipped me around before I could do anything more and caught me in his arms. Why does this all seem so _familiar?_

"Thanks again," I mumbled and brushed myself off. I looked over at the...mansion...

"You...live here?" I asked in amazement. This place had columns! _Columns!_

"Uh yeah, I guess. You comin'? he yawned and motioned to the door.

"Yeah..."

As we approached the doors after climbing like a thousand steps, two maids were waiting on either side of the doors.

"Soul-sama, is this a friend?" the one on the right asked.

"Yeah she is, can you let us in now?" he grumbled impatiently.

"Soul-sama, may we ask where her parents are?" the maid on the left persisted. Soul grumbled and turned to me. What should I do? I can't tell him the truth! I don't really have parents...not anymore.

"Uh, their out of town and won't be back for a while," I said quickly.

"Yes, now can we _please _come inside?" The maids mumbled something under their breath but opened the door anyways, allowing entrance into the house.

_Five weeks now Maka._

"Ugh, get out of my head!" I yelled. Soul stared at me in concern.

"Are you okay Maka?" he asked, reaching out to put his hand on top of mine, which was currently on my head to stop the migraine.

"Yeah, sorry, should we start?" I asked. He nodded and lead me down to another room, but I could see that he was looking at me with the corner of his eye.

"Allow me to introduce, my _personal _music room." Soul exaggerated the word personal as he opened one of the double doors at the end of the long hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: GAH! Another cliff hanger! Oh well, sorry I haven't been posting as often but I have been working on my other stories of late so...yeah. Thank you all that reviewed last chapter but don't forget to read and...<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**v**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: So it's finally summer vacation, so I thought I should post another chapter! I will be doing this a lot more often because now I actually have some time on my hands!  
><strong>

**Soul: Yeah right.  
><strong>

**Me: SHUT UP OR I WILL MAKE YOU WEAR A TUTU!  
><strong>

**Soul: *pales* Shutting up now,  
><strong>

**Me: *clears throat* Okay then, well enjoy!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Am I falling in love?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"Allow me to introduce, my personal music room." Soul exaggerated the word personal as he opened one of the double doors at the end of the long hallway._

* * *

><p>Soul opened the door and stepped aside so I could peer inside the vast room. Alongside of the room was a row of lit candles and at the very back of it was a window that could easily fit at least ten of me alongside it. There were random instruments scattered about the room, but the only one that caught my attention was the sleek black grand piano centered in the middle of the room. A small red carpet lead the way to the majestic instrument. I looked back at Soul in amazement.<p>

"This is...yours?" I whispered, loud enough so he could hear me. He flashed a shark-like grin but said nothing as he took my hand and lead me to the piano, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah. What song are you playing for the concert?" he asked, changing the subject, as we sat next to each other on the black seat.

"It's actually an original...a duet." I blushed and turned my head away.

"Then what's my part?" I whirled around to see his trademark grin. He agreed to do it so quickly!

"Uh o-okay, so it goes like this," I stuttered and started playing my part which was the melody. He nodded as I played, closing his eyes in the process. After I was finished he opened his eyes again.

"So what's my part?" he repeated. I smiled and started to play his part.

~Time skip~

"So that's about it," I said while finishing the last chord.

"Okay then! Let's give it a try!" he said enthusiastically. I looked at him with playful eyes.

"So you can learn a song by just watching once?" I asked. He nodded and positioned himself so that he could start playing.

"Okay then...ready?" I asked and started to play. It didn't take him long to catch up. His fingers moved gracefully across the piano, skimming it like it was as calm as water. His eyebrows scrunched up to show that he was concentrated and focused. He looked kinda cute like that..._what am I saying!_

"Like that?" he asked as he stopped playing.

"Y-yeah, that was really good!" Damn that stuttering!

~Time skip~

"Hey Soul, it's getting pretty late, so can you take me home?" I asked. Our music session was coming to a close.

"Sure." he said and walked out of the room. I followed him back to his motorcycle but stopped.

"Are you sure we can take that? It's getting dark," I hesitated but he grabbed me by the hand.

"Of course it is! C'mon, you just gonna stand their like an idiot, or do you wanna go home?" he laughed as he pulled me onto the bike, forgetting all about the helmets. I let a small smile slip as I climbed on, and we took off riding into the night. I hesitantly put my arms around his waist, and rested my head on his back while enjoying his warmth because it was getting a bit cold out. This was a good day...

~Yet another time skip because I'm too lazy nya...~

"We're here sleepy head," Soul whispered while turning off the engine to his bike. I opened my eyes and hopped off the bike while walking towards the door to my apartment, Soul followed in pursuit.

"So..." I murmured as I turned around before opening the door.

"So..." He replied, gazing into my eyes. As I looked into his glossy crimson red eyes, my mind wandered off into "lala land". They seemed to tell his personality and a...secret. It seemed like everyone that I had met here in Death City had a secret...was it about me? No, it couldn't be...could it?

"You gonna go in? It's getting cold out here," Soul shivered from the sudden wind.

"Uh, y-yeah sorry. Thanks for having me over!" I said and looked at the ground.

"Hey Maka..." I looked up to see Soul inches away from my face.

"Goodnight." he whispered, his face moved in towards mine and I closed my eyes, ready for the impact. I felt something on my forehead so I opened my eyes to see that Soul had only kissed the top of my head. As he pulled away my face suddenly felt hot and my hands got kinda sweaty. He left on his motorcycle with a huge smirk and I shut the door as he rode away. _What is this feeling? _

_**It's nothing dear Maka. You belong to me, remember?**_

_Shut up Asura, I'm thinking right now!_ I thought back, shooing his voice away. I decided to ignore the weird feeling and went straight to bed skipping dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought that would be a good place to stop.<strong>

**Soul and Maka: ON THE FOREHEAD? REALLY?  
><strong>

**Death the Kid: WHY NOT ME?  
><strong>

**Soul: Because you're not cool enough  
><strong>

**Death the Kid: I'M MORE SYMMETRICAL THEN YOU WILL EVER BE!**

**Soul: Say that to the three stripes on the side of your head  
><strong>

**Death the Kid: *runs to corner with a rain cloud* NOOOO!  
><strong>

**Me: Even I will admit that was kinda mean...  
><strong>

**Soul: Whatever. Review!  
><strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**v**

**V**


End file.
